Project Summary AIDS related research is a major focus of the Division of Pathobiology and Immunology at the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC). The nonhuman primate (NHP) resource and disease models for AIDS at the ONPRC have contributed importantly to the search for effective vaccines and therapies, however, the ONPRC AIDS research program is currently limited due to a lack of sufficient biocontainment space. Grant support for AIDS related research increased from $8.0 million direct costs in 2015 to $37.2 million in direct costs in the current year. Annual usage of biocontainment space has increased commensurately from an average daily census of 375 animals in 2015 to our current average daily census of 540 animals. This tremendous growth in demand for space has resulted in current project delays of up to 12 months. Our dedicated 480 animal ABSL2/3 containment housing is filled to capacity. It has been necessary to expand the housing of animals assigned to HIV/AIDS grants outside of our dedicated ABSL2/3 containment housing and manage these areas with Standard Operating Procedures for ABSL2/3 practices to ensure that biocontainment is maintained. This is less than ideal and it does not afford the protection of structural isolation. This project proposes to construct an addition to the Colony Annex building that will house 80 class III nonhuman primates (NHP), a surgery suite and surgery preparation area, cage storage, and access to the Colony Annex underutilized cage washer. The new construction will integrate existing space within the Colony Annex building with a housing capacity of 150 NHPs, and support areas for clinical procedures, a kitchen, food storage, cage washer, equipment storage, mechanical room, and staff entry/personal protective equipment donning area. When completed, the combined space will provide dedicated Animal Biosafety Level (ABSL) 2/3 housing for 230 NHPs and essential support areas that will ensure that all services for research and animal welfare can be provided within the biocontainment barrier.